Modern computer system can host a number of applications that each utilize the network connections on the system. Each application may use the network connection(s) for a different task or service. Further, a single application may perform different tasks and provide different services using the same network connection(s). One feature of modern computer networks is that much of the data encapsulated in packets is frequently ignored or invisible to most intermediary network devices that route packets. As a result, most intermediary network devices treat all packets the same, regardless of the application, task, or service associated with the packet.